Stroggification
, imminently to have his legs replaced at the thighs]] Stroggification is a colloquialism that quickly became official medical terminology to refer to the process of an unwilling human victim undergoing advanced Strogg cybernetic augmentation and thereby being transformed into a Strogg soldier. The Quake 4 manual describes it much simpler as "in a brutal surgical process, the limbs and flesh of the fallen are fused with metal and machinery to create the monstrosities that are the alien Strogg". In a broader sense it can therefore mean the process of creating any Strogg, which is the only method of Strogg procreation, which is achieved using mechanical parts and harvested biological components, usually from unwilling or dead donors. It is possible that the Strogg also clone bodies specifically for this purpose, genetically engineered and subsequently stroggified for maximum combat performance. It is notable that the Strogg seem to be able to assemble units even from dead body parts. This requires highly advanced medical technology that is capable of reanimating dead tissue and also of controlling its biological functions. Apart from "standard" Stroggification, the Strogg sometimes take subjects to experimental Stroggification sites where prototypes of potential new Strogg units are developed. The only known human who underwent this procedure is Lt. Voss of Rhino Squad. Although Stroggification can mean the general act of creating a new Strogg, it most famously refers to the process applied to captive marines to create the Tactical Class Strogg. This famously was undergone, and survived by a very lucky Corporal Matthew Kane, whose newly acquired Strogg physiology proved to be invaluable to the human war effort in the Second Invasion of Stroggos. Tactical Transfer Stroggification Intact marines' bodies are usually augmented to create units of the Tactical Transfers class. This is the most infamous form of stroggification which occurs in Strogg Medical Facilities. The unethical procedure--which is done with no anesthetics or sterilization--consists of a victim being captured, partially undressed, then put on a conveyor belt and given a large amount of steroids. These victims are mutilated and have unnecessary organs to the nervous, cardiac and pulmonary systems removed. Their arms and legs may be taken off and replaced by more powerful cybernetic limbs. The final process of stroggification is having a neurocyte placed inside the brain in such a way that it controls the victim. As soon as the neurocyte is activated, the victim will become fully Strogg, eager to obey the current Makron and capable of understanding and utilizing virtually any kind of Strogg technology. Kane, for example, after stroggification can use any strogg health station, read strogg language, use Strogg teleporters, and pass security lasers without a problem, though some of those actions would be fatal to his human allies. Here is the overview: * Transfer is stripped to undergarments (procedure not shown onscreen). * Transfer is scanned in a personnel containment unit by lasers * Transfer is injected with steroid dosage and accompanying nanite colony via cardiopulmonary system * Transfer undergoes (both optional) additional steroid injection and facial mutilation by a Strogg Scientist * Transfer's legs are removed cutting directly though the femoral arteries with a dirty saw blade * Mechanical legs are placed where the transfer's legs used to be. Then metal plates are riveted to the arms and body, and the legs are attached to the transfer's stumps. * Neurocyte is implanted into the cerebrum using a large hypodermic needle; the subject almost immediately gains knowledge of the Strogg language * (Metal plates and armor is attached to the subject's backside, including the body and the back of the head) * Transfer is put in a tank and transported to the Registration Station * Neurocyte is registered and activated; Subject becomes fully Strogg * Sequence engaged Weaknesses The Strogg neurocyte effects can be prevented if the Strogg transfer is intercepted before it reaches this phase. Interrupting stroggification at any other phase could be fatal to the patient. Matthew Kane was rescued in the intermediate phase between neurocyte implantation and neurocyte activation. This is a window of only a several seconds in which to act. Luckily, the process was not automated but instead controlled by a Strogg scientist whose death meant the procedure halted. Failed transfers are disposed of into the Waste Processing Facility, possibly one of the most sickening installations found on Stroggos. Though the success rate by far exceeds the failure rate, the number of Marines processed in the Strogg Medical Facility is so large that a significant number are failed transfers and their remains are recycled into stroyent through various major Strogg facilities. Interiors of facilities have been explored that are virtually paved with the bones and rotted flesh of dead, horrifically mutilated and grinded human and Strogg soldiers. Category: Background Category:Strogg